Warriors Legends
by JayJay's-Pie-Stand
Summary: This is a collection of possible legends the Warrior cats would tell as stories. They explain different points of the Warrior cat's life. I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 - Amberstar and the Foxes

**GREETINGS FELLOW HOMOSAPIENS**

**Jayjay's Pie Stand Here with a new Warriors story!**

**I OWN NOTHING CEPT MY STUFF (I made up all teh cats ;u;)**

**This is a collection of Warriors stories. Simple as that. Let's get started!**

_**Amberstar and the Foxes**_

"Sparrowsong! Sparrowsong!"

Sparrowsong, an elder of WindClan, rolled over in her nest. These days, kits were constantly bothering her for a story. She sighed as four tiny kits jumped on her back and clawed her ears with tiny little thorn sharp claws. They continued to call her until she finally opened her amber eyes and looked at them.

"Yes, Dewkit?" Sparrowsong inquired the kit staring up at her pleadingly as her siblings clambered off of the elder's frail body.

"Tell us a story, Sparrowsong!" the largest of the litter, Eaglekit, demanded.

"Yeah, a story!" Eaglekit's smaller littermates echoed.

Sparrowsong let out an exasperated sigh. "Fine. What story would you like to hear?" Sparrowsong asked kindly.

After a pause for about a minute or so, the smallest of the litter, little Whisperkit, mumbled something along the lines of, "astomphabouummwhyfoxesmpgsobig."

"Hmm?" Sparrowsong patiently replied.

Whisperkit's older brother Pondkit decided to reply for her. "She said 'A story about why foxes are so big.'"

Sparrowsong's eyes widened for a second. The kits' father had been killed by a fox three moons ago, when they were only half a moon old. "Well, if you like," Sparrowsong said slowly.

"Once, a long, long time ago, foxes were the size of mice. Cats would hunt them like they would regular prey. Even a kit would think twice about attacking a fox. They lived on the moors, and were as fast as hares. WindClan depended on them as a food source, as there were no rabbits then. WindClan would hunt them without mercy, often trapping fox kits in their den and killing them slowly. This behavior was not permitted by the warrior code, yet thousands of WindClan leaders allowed it to go on."

"Amberstar, leader of WindClan, was out on the moor. She was taking a break from the day to day bustle of the WindClan camp. There were three litters of kits in the nursery, and all were rowdy bunches. The warriors den was full, as was the elder's den. There were only two apprentices, but that was soon to change.

She sighed. WindClan was strong, and ready for anything. Amberstar raised her head, opening her mouth to bring the wind over her scent glands. There was a strong scent of fox on the wind, which meant that there must be a den nearby. Amberstar crouched, opening her mouth again to check that she was downwind.

She slowly crept up on the overpowering stench, and soon spied a fox-sized hole hidden behind a clump of heather. Amberstar slowly crept toward the entrance of the den. She sniffed again, trying to determine how many foxes were in the den.

"Two," she murmured quietly to herself. She slowly crept down into the foxes' den. It quickly changed from grey to black as the tunnel sloped steeply downward. The tunnel started out two tail-lengths wide, but quickly shrunk to barely a whisker-length across and up. Amberstar began to doubt her decision to enter the den, but still she hesitantly stepped further downward. After a dozen more badger-lengths (remember, foxes weren't large back then), Amberstar heard a shuffling from further down the tunnel.

Amberstar slowed as the tunnel made a sharp turn to the right. It was still pitch black, and she was itching to just grab the foxes and get back to the surface. She opened her mouth again, and was assaulted by an overpowering stench of fox. Amberstar nearly choked on the reek; clearly there were more foxes down here than she thought.

Roaring, she leapt around the corner, hoping to scare the foxes out of the den, maybe by using an escape route. She heard several squeals of terror, and a frantic squabbling. There clearly wasn't an escape route, based on the sound of tiny claws quickly trying to dig their way upwards.

"Too easy!" Amberstar purred as she sauntered into the fox den. She roared again and dashed into the den, to be greeted by another chorus of terrified squeals. It was still too dark to see the tiny morsels, so Amberstar pounced based on her senses of smell and hearing. Her claws connected with a furry pelt, and she quickly delivered the killing bite.

As the smell of blood seeped into the den, the remaining foxes began their squealing anew. Amberstar quickly dispatched three more, and was left with a single terrified fox. Growling, she crept up on the terrified creature. She wasn't very concerned about whether or not it escaped; four foxes were plenty for her to carry back to camp on her own. A fifth couldn't hurt, though.

The remaining fox whimpered, cowering against the back wall of the den. Amberstar slowly crept towards it, dramatically swaying her hips back and forth, taking her time for the final kill. As she crept closer, the fox pressed itself against the back wall of the den. Finally Amberstar pounced on the pitiful creature, trapping it between her paws as she prepared to make the killing bite. Still she didn't just end the fox's life. She licked its neck, making the poor creature tremble. After torturing her prey, Amberstar finally killed it.

She gathered the pile of foxes, and dragged them up the tunnel. It wasn't very easy, and Amberstar ended up walking backward up the tunnel while holding the fresh-kill in her mouth. After many badger-lengths, Amberstar's eyes finally detected the tunnel brightening. As she backed out of the fox den, Amberstar squinted at the suddenly bright light. When her eyes adapted, Amberstar's eyes widened at the site that greeted her.

Hundreds of starry-furred cats were standing on the moor around the den, amongst thousands of tiny russet forms. Amberstar's jaw dropped, the fresh-kill quickly forgotten. She shuffled around trying to take the image in, before she realized the little russet creatures were foxes.

"We have seen what you have done today," thousands of voices echoed across the moor as one, "and we are greatly displeased."

"Oh-uh-umm-uh," Amberstar stammered, shocked by the sudden appearance of her warrior ancestors. "I-I'm s-sorry! I-I didn't m-mean to-to off-fend you!"

"It is too late to make amends for the crimes your clan has committed over thousands of years. There is only one way to prevent such crimes from ever being committed again," all of StarClan meowed. "The fox will be given the size, the strength, the cunning, and the desire to do to cats what cats have done to the fox."

Amberstar was shocked. "Bu-But if there are no foxes, what will we hunt?" she asked, terrified for the sake of her clan. "We will starve to death without any prey to hunt on the moor!"

"There will be prey," the starry cats replied, "new prey will come to your clan in one quarter-moon."

"But how will we last until then?" Amberstar asked, confused.

"Have you forgotten the foxes you just killed?"

Amberstar turned back to the fresh-kill she had just dragged out of the fox den, and was shocked at what she saw. Five huge foxes were lying dead at the entrance to the den. They were four tail lengths long, and two high. Amberstar whipped back around, shocked by the transformation. But StarClan was already gone, and the lesson learned."

**TA-DAAAAAA!**

**Whaddya think?**

**I'd love a review, if you know what I mean *wink-wink, nudge-nudge***

**Love ya~**

**~Jayjay's Pie Stand**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Great Sycamore

**GREETINGS FELLOW HOMOSAPIENS.**

**Jayjay's Pie Stand here to bring about another Warriors fanfic! ;)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO THE STORY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**The Great Sycamore**_

"Owl's Feather, what are you doing?"

Owl's Feather was strolling through the forest, keeping an eye out for any prey dumb enough to cross his path. Rabbit's Leap had trotted up behind him, probably looking for something to do.

"Just going for a walk, Rabbit's Leap," he replied.

Rabbit's Leap caught up and teasingly bumped Owl's Feather with her shoulder. "Mind if I join you?" she asked, rather snidely.

"Maybe I do mind," Owl's Feather remarked snidely right back at her, "maybe I'd rather take a walk alone."

"Well then you are out of luck," Rabbit's Leap replied simply, "because I'm coming with you."

All of a sudden Owl's Feather dashed ahead, leaving a startled Rabbit's Leap staring after him. "You'd have to catch me first!" He called over his shoulder as he dashed through the forest.

Trees and underbrush flew past as Owl's Feather sprinted ahead into the unknown woodland. Rabbit's Leap wasn't far behind (Rabbit's Leap isn't her name for nothing), and Owl's Feather planed on staying ahead for as long as possible. Owl's Feather looked around at the new-growth forest. There was less underbrush here, and sunlight streamed through the canopy in larger quantities than the old-growth forest. He breathed in deeply, enjoying the fresh scent of newleaf and the abundant prey it brought. While Owl's Feather was lost in thought, Rabbit's Leap had dashed by with a surprising burst of speed.

"Come on slowpoke!" she called over her shoulder as she swerved around a patch of growing brambles.

Owl's Feather laughed and sprinted to try and catch up to the she cat who had disappeared behind a thick copse of trees. All of a sudden, Owl's Feather heard a screech. His step faltered for a second to take the sound in, before doubling his pace and racing through the copse of trees.

"Rabbit's Leap!" he yowled. A muffled groan answered his call.

All of a sudden, the forest floor dropped away in a steep cliff. Owl's Feather managed to skid to a halt before he reached the dangerous ledge. Panic-stricken, Owl's Feather peered over the ledge into the pit below. It was seven tail-lengths deep on all sides, with a rocky bottom. Rabbit's Leap laid at the bottom, her front legs lying at an awkward angle. Fast as she was, and looking back at him, there was no chance she would have seen the cliff.

Owl's Feather desperately searched for a safe way down to the injured she cat, and finding none, he worked up the courage to leap down to his best friend. He landed with a jolting thud right next to her body. Owl's Feather quickly checked Rabbit's Leap body for injuries, but found none. Besides, of course, her front legs.

As Owl' Feather prepared himself for the worst, Rabbit's Leap drew a shaking breath and opened her beautiful, depthless blue eyes.

"O-Owl's F-fe-feath-er…" she moaned.

"Rabbit's Leap, it's okay, I-I swear I'll get you out of this. Just stay calm," Owl's Feather mewed desperately. He desperately searched for a way to carry her body out of the ditch, but found none. In the back of his grief-stricken mind, Owl's Feather noticed that there was no way for him to get out either, but that didn't matter now.

"No, O-owl's Feather… i-it's already too late… just know… th-that I love you. I always have loved you…"

"Oh Rabbit's Leap," Owl's Feather moaned as he buried his muzzle in the love of his life's fur, "you know I love you too."

Rabbit's Leap lovingly looked into Owl's Feather's eyes one last time, before her head dropped to the ground. She took one last rattling breath, and then lay still.

Owl's Feather lay down next to the rapidly cooling body, and did not move for the next two weeks. Eventually, he starved to death. The two lover's bodies were soon found and buried by the other members of the ancient clan.

When dirt was kicked into the ditch over them, a single seed fell and was buried with them. Over the years, it grew and grew and grew, fueled by the power of the two cats' love for one another. It grew to be the largest tree in the forest, The Great Sycamore.

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**Yaaaay!**

**I won't be updating for the next week, I'm on vacation! So, see you then! (This goes for all my stories)**

**.**

**Love ya~**

**.**

**Jayjay's Pie Stand**


End file.
